Filter elements can be used to remove contamination in a variety of applications. Such elements can include a filter media which may be formed of a web of fibers. The fiber web provides a porous structure that permits fluid (e.g., gas, liquid) to flow through the media. Contaminant particles (e.g., dust particles, soot particles) contained within the fluid may be trapped on or in the fiber web. Depending on the application, the filter media may be designed to have different performance characteristics (e.g., enhanced fluid separation efficiency, such as fuel/water separation efficiency).
In some applications, filter media may include layers having at least one modified surface. Although many surface modified filter media exist, improvements in the performance characteristics of the layers within the media (e.g., efficiency) would be beneficial.